Various automation techniques have been developed at manufacturing sites. One such automation technique known in the art is positioning of an object using an image processing apparatus.
As one such technique, Patent Literature 1 describes a positional alignment system for aligning an object placed on an XYθ-stage that can translate and rotate, while calculating the positions of reference marks on the object using images of the reference marks captured with cameras.
This positional alignment system performs calibrations before the positional alignment. The calibration process includes measuring the relationship between displacements in XYθ directions and the corresponding displacements in images captured with cameras installed to face the XYθ-stage, determining the relationship between the movement directions of the XYθ-stage and the resultant displacements and the directions and the displacements in the images captured with the cameras to optimize the movement of the XYθ-stage while checking the movement of the XYθ-stage using the cameras, and adjusting the alignment conditions.
Patent Literature 2 describes a technique for bonding a film with various functions onto the surface of a display panel.